


50 Sentences: Bruticus

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 themed sentences about Bruticus, written for the <a href="http://1sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/profile">1sentencefic</a> challenge over on Dreamwidth.</p><p>‘Treasure’ relates to the end of ‘Twister’, and ‘Rain’ references naboru’s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/17481.html">Neverwhere</a>. Everything else either relates to canon or is stand-alone.</p><p>Contains: mostly gen and crack, a little violence, a dash of gore, and a hint of Sandstorm/Bruticus in ‘partner’ and ‘flirt’. Responses are not in chronological order, they're in the order the prompts were given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Bruticus

**Treasure**  
In the quiet moments, when the lasers stopped singing and the bombs had yet to fall, Bruticus often wondered what had happened to that little metal box with its odd purple glow; though orns had passed since he'd taken it from the Ark, it never stopped seeming important.

 **Dream**  
He heard the word often, but his components always recharged in isolation, so he never had the chance to defrag as himself, and he never could understand what it was to dream.

 **Follow**  
The chip made it easy - he could tell friend from foe, superior from subordinate - Bruticus knew who to follow, and he was glad.

 **Revolt**  
He watched past Galvatron's shoulder; the Paradronians didn't know how to handle their weapons, but that was all right because they still managed to blow things up.

 **War**  
Sometimes, his components didn't gel; accusation and recrimination ricocheted from synapse to synapse, and he felt as though he was at war with himself.

 **Rain**  
His right arm had known mercury rain; sometimes, when his enemies fell like hail around him, and the torrent of molten shrapnel clung and burned and _hurt_ , he called up that one shining file, and everything was all right.

 **Cradle**  
Repairs were awkward; suspended in the mesh of strong steel wire, Bruticus focused on the ceiling, and tried to forget about the hands squirming around in his head.

 **Surprise**  
The shock of the blast forced him to fragment; Bruticus only had time to wonder why Galvatron would choose to shoot at him before he disintegrated into his component parts.

 **Weary**  
Gestalts weren't designed to hold together for long periods, and after twenty straight joors of thinking, deciding, doing, Bruticus couldn't wait for the order to de-combine.

 **Insult**  
"Time to put out the trash!" Defensor yelled as his finger tightened on the trigger, and Bruticus had to choose between thinking up a witty response and firing back; he didn't have the capacity for both.

 **Drunk**  
Galvatron thought it was hilarious to give him high grade, but no-one else seemed to see the funny side.

 **Attention**  
His attempt at a salute did not go well, but Hook got the dents out of his helm eventually.

 **Unexpected**  
He came online to an enticing smell, and the warm pink glow of energon - his components had left him a present.

 **Snap**  
That sharp booming crack was not the sound Bruticus wanted to hear; he wished his components hadn't taken a bet on how long he could stand on the polar ice.

 **Shoot**  
With the joyous satisfaction of a mission successfully completed, Bruticus aimed the photon displacer cannon, and fired.

 **Honesty**  
He wasn't incapable of lying, it just never occurred to him when the easier response was to swing his fists.

 **Fearless**  
This was the third time the little yellow Autobot had tried to climb him; Bruticus laughed and attempted to shake him off - that really tickled.

 **Game**  
Although Bruticus knew that he'd never catch him, Blurr was still fun to chase.

 **Match**  
It was always satisfying to see Defensor crumble, even though it meant Bruticus now had five determined enemies to deal with rather than one.

 **Gift**  
The first day on Paradron, the natives kept bringing him things - cloths and polish and tools and energon; Bruticus was confused.

 **Melancholy**  
His components hadn't always been able to combine, and Bruticus knew that a lot of the time they didn't want to; he never told anyone, though, who was there to tell?

 **Serendipity**  
He didn't intend for the weapons cache to land in one hand and the captured Autobots in the other, but he pretended that he did because it was more impressive that way.

 **Betrayal**  
Bruticus never knew about the deactivation button Starscream installed - when Megatron reprogrammed him, they amended his memories and the betrayal was completely forgotten.

 **Forgive**  
Despite the battle and the stinging shower of napalm, Bruticus came online to a peaceful sense of completeness - his cognition was faster, his reactions sharper, but it wasn't until the fight was won that he realised the cause: his components were no longer arguing.

 **Bite**  
The space eels attacked _en masse_ , a wriggling, knawing cloud of bodies that were too small for Bruticus to grasp.

 **Bed**  
The recharge station was a strange and alien object; Bruticus wasn't sure he understood, and he was certain he didn't approve.

 **Smooth**  
Bruticus had never seen crystals so large, each facet glassy and smooth as though it had been cut by a laser – those were the most fun to smash.

 **Cuddle**   
The first thing he noticed about the Paradronians was their tendency to huddle; they didn't seem cold or frightened or injured, and Bruticus couldn't work out how huddling went together with their happy smiles.

 **First**  
Winning was never the objective - it was something Menasor didn't seem to understand, and Bruticus didn't have the patience to try to explain.

 **Jealousy**  
The other gestalts held together, team even when they weren't combined; Bruticus's components were different, isolated, independent, and he wished that they weren't.

 **Bother**  
Bruticus rather enjoyed the hate plague; it was nice to have a command line that told him he didn't need to think.

 **Breath**  
The Nebulan twitched, a final shimmering plume of vapour escaping from its mouth; Bruticus shook his greenish yellow foot, then tried to scrape the goo onto a building.

 **Stab**  
'Take a stab at it,' Scavenger had said, and it was only afterwards that Bruticus realised he hadn't meant literally.

 **Flight**  
Flying was harder than any other form of motion, and the constant drain on his power core made him wonder how Trypticon managed.

 **Revenge**  
As his fist connected with Defensor's jaw, Bruticus finally understood what Abominus meant when he said that revenge was sweet.

 **Love**  
The Autobot was whole, but somehow broken; limp and keening, it hung from Bruticus's hand as he crushed the chassis of its companion beneath his feet.

 **Beauty**  
Blinding light and searing heat, and a city reduced to rubble; he would never tire of that view.

 **Power**  
Although size did not necessarily equal strength, Bruticus thought it was a good start; all he needed now was for his components to stop arguing so he could think.

 **Uncertain**  
Bruticus didn't know what to make of this new purple mech; the helpful code told him _ally, commander, leader_ , but his leader had been pale grey, and he was no longer quite so sure.

 **Lost**  
A lush forest at night, lit silver by three moons; a lagoon with small organics splashing and laughing - even Bruticus knew this wasn't Quintessa.

 **No**  
Bruticus, sighed; another long wait in combined form because his right leg was at war with his left arm, and his components couldn't be trusted not to shoot each other in the back.

 **Fear**  
He liked to see them struggle, weak limbs flailing uselessly against his superior armour; but the very best thing was that look in their eyes just as he started to squeeze.

 **Partner**  
Nestled in cables, the orange Paradronian purred against his chest, and Bruticus marvelled that something so small could have such an effect.

 **Music**  
His components knew what music was; Bruticus just had to stay combined long enough to find the right memories and then he would know too.

 **Books**  
Sometimes, when he cracked open a building all these tiny soft many-leaved objects would come fluttering out on the scorching breeze, and sometimes they got stuck in his vents.

 **Follow**  
He wasn't programmed to lead, but his components weren't exactly inclined to follow.

 **Fail**  
This was one bet his components would never win; he was too large and unwieldy to hold the petro-rabbit, let alone chase and catch it.

 **Flirt**  
His components knew about attraction, a few of them even knew about flirting, but after sifting through files, joor after joor as he waited for the order to attack, Bruticus still couldn't work out what it was that made the little orange Paradronian want to talk to him.

 **Acceptance**  
Bruticus never resisted fragmenting into his component parts, but there were some times when he would rather have stayed online and seen for himself how things played out.

 **Food**   
Bruticus missed Paradron; he'd never seen so much energon in one place before and, thanks to the Autobots, he didn't think he ever would again.


End file.
